The 72nd Annual Hunger Games! SYOT
by Percy-Jackson-is-the-best-ever
Summary: The 72nd annual Hunger Games are about to commense. Who will survive and who will die? This is an SYOT story. The SYOT is currently OPEN and accepting stylists!
1. Forms, Basic Info, and Rules

**I know what you're thinking: where's the creepy intro chapter? The, "I'm a homocidal maniac and now I'm going to kill kids with the Hunger Games" president? Well, not in this story. This story is the 72nd annual Hunger Games, so it's set right before Katniss. Meaning: President Snow is the president, Effie is the escort, Haymitch is the drunk mentor, etc. etc. I'm going to be doing things a bit differently, but just to start, everything you need to know is below.**

 **You can find a list of tributes, and the forms, at the end of my profile.**

 **IMPORTANT: THE DEADLINE FOR TRIBUTES IS JUNE 30TH. ANY TRIBUTES SUBMITTED AFTER THEN WILL NOT BE COUNTED. DEADLINE FOR STYLISTS, ESCORTS, AND MENTORS IS JULY 3.**

 **FORMS ACCEPTED THROUGH PM ONLY.**

* * *

There will be two separate stories – the story itself, and everything else (info, updates, forms, etc.). The "everything else" will be deleted once the story is complete (the story you're currently reading is the "everything else").

Requirements:

Tributes: 1 male, 1 female, per district – 24 total  
Mentors: 2 per district – 21 total [Only one for districts 10-12.]  
Stylists: 24 total  
Escorts: 12 total

Some General Rules:

-Districts 1,2, and 4 should all be volunteers and careers.  
-Careers can be in any variation of together-ness – all together in a group, paired with their own district partner, districts 1 and 4, or districts 1 and 2, doesn't matter.  
-Coordination between tributes is key, which I will elaborate on in the future.  
-Each chapter will be written from 1-4 POVS, no more  
-I will reserve tribute spots for 10 days, and everything else for up to 2 weeks. Nothing more.  
-To find what's still open, head to my profile and check out the HG section. Anything with a big OPEN next to it is, obviously, open.

 **DO NOT SUBMIT OVER REVIEW.**

Tribute Form:

Name: [HG worthy, not just some average one]  
Age/DOB:  
Gender:  
District: [List your top 3, in order of which you'd prefer.]  
Volunteered or Reaped: [Don't have to volunteer for a sibling Katniss Everdeen style – no Katniss/Prim copies!] [Also, tributes from districts 1, 2, and 4 HAVE to volunteer – recommended any tributes from 5 volunteer, too, because of glory and all that, but they are NOT careers, and don't have to have volunteered.]  
If volunteered, why:  
Ethnicity and Appearance:  
Personality:  
Backstory:  
Family:  
Strengths:  
Weaknesses:  
Interests:  
Phobias/Fears:  
Main Weapon:  
Extra/Other:

Mentor Form:

Name: [HG worthy, not just some average one]  
Gender:  
District:  
Game They Won:  
Tribute Mentoring:  
[Short descriptions for the following!]  
How They Won Their Games:  
Ethnicity/Appearance:  
Personality:  
Style of Mentoring:  
Attitude Toward Mentoring:  
Other:

Stylist Form:

Name: [HG worthy, not just some average one]  
Gender:  
Tribute Designing For:  
[Short descriptions for the following!]  
Ethnicity/Appearance:  
Personality:  
Style:  
Other:

Escort Form:

Name: [HG worthy, not just some average one]  
Gender:  
Districts Escorting For:  
[Short descriptions for the following!]  
Ethnicity/Appearance:  
Personality:  
Other:


	2. Tribute, Mentor, and More, Lists!

**Hello everyone, and welcome back! If you're following this story, it's nice to have you, and I want to extend a HUGE thank you to those who submitted forms! If you haven't already, be sure to fill one out and PM it to me! It shouldn't take TOO long... xD**

 **Anyways, you can find all of the following information on my profile, and more detailed, but for those who requested it be put here, here it is!**

 **THE LISTS.**

 **Yes, that's right: we've got the tributes, mentors, escorts, and stylists. Please, please, PLEASE be sure to submit and application! You can submit up to one tribute, and two of everything else :)**

 **OH, ALSO: If you haven't already, be sure to follow this story for info and updates as they come out! I'll start the story once I have the first ten tributes (four to go :).**

 **That's all for now!**

 **P.S. If you skipped it, READ ABOVE. It's important info!**

 **UPDATE: STOP SUBMITTING OVER REVIEW. I got two submits over review, and it's risking this story getting taken down. Please, please, PLEASE submit over PM, unless you're a guest (I can remove guest reviews)!**

* * *

 **Tributes~**

 _District One-_

Female: Jemima Rose Sinclair, Aged 12. Courtesy of Rosemarie Benson  
Male: Blake Stonem, Aged 17. Courtesy of Mads515

 _District Two-_

Female: Lucretia Cronin, Aged 18. Courtesy of MockingjayElite  
Male: Caelan Edgard, Aged 18. Courtesy of WalrusWrites

 _District Three-_

Female: Althea Watts, Aged 18. Courtesy of Just-Your-Ordinary-Author  
Male: Atom Spark, Aged 18. Courtesy of thaishark3

 _District Four-_

Female: Tabatha Youle, Aged 16. Courtesy of Cynder2013  
Male: Nette Scallifer, Aged 17. Courtesy of TheBlueWaters

 _District Five-_

Female: Jasper Verticular, Aged 14. Courtesy of Daisy3D  
Male: Grayson Marder, Aged 18. Courtesy of silverslitherer

 _District Six-_

Female: Blaire Morgan, Aged 16. Courtesy of ImperioYou  
Male: Mallon Thorne, Aged 12. Courtesy of Shadows of the Silver Wolf

 _District Seven-_

Female: Laurel Wilder, Aged 17. Courtesy of .in  
Male: Jett Dobin, Aged 13. Courtesy of Bambooozled

 _District Eight-_

Female: Remona "Rem" Furlough, Aged 17. Courtesy of J. S. Martin  
Male: Lander Vassel, Aged 18. Courtesy of grimbutnotalways

 _District Nine-_

Female: Laurel Selkirk, Aged 16. Courtesy of domgk115  
Male: OPEN

 _District Ten-_

Female: Acelynn Larenin, Aged 12. Courtesy of kkfanatic22  
Male: Troy Galveston, Aged 18. Courtesy of Josephm611

 _District Eleven-_

Female: Kiva Ford, Aged 17. Courtesy of Zayngel22  
Male: Spud Bennett "Cane", Aged 17. Courtesy of IIIGirlByeIII

 _District Twelve-_

Female: Mirren Greenly, Aged 15. Courtesy of Hilariaudrastyles  
Male: Phoenix Jaxon, Aged 16. Courtesy of Fanatic Whovian Writer

 **Mentors~**

 _District One-_

Jemima Rose Sinclair's Mentor: ~Reserved~ Courtesy of Rosemarie Benson  
Blake Stonem's Mentor: Fabian Hunteen, Courtesy of Bambooozled

 _District Two-_

Lucretia Cronin's Mentor: Abigail Pyrmont, Courtesy of MockingjayElite  
Caelan Edgard's Mentor: Sabilla Kingdashire, Courtesy of silverslitherer

 _District Three-_

Althea Watts's Mentor: Grayson Aldrich, Courtesy of domgk115  
Atom Spark's Mentor: Bertrand Lynx, Courtesy of WalrusWrites

 _District Four-_

Nette Scallifer's Mentor: Brannock "Brann" Willhem, Courtesy of Fanatic Whovian Writer  
Tabatha Youle's Mentor: Marena Rivers, Courtesy of Zayngel22

 _District Five-_

Jasper Verticular's Mentor: Timothais Redpath, Courtesy of thaishark  
Grayson Marder's Mentor: Aaran Surge, Courtesy of Josephm611

 _District Six-_

Blaire Morgan's Mentor: Odin Mitchell, Courtesy of ImperioYou  
Mallon Thorne's Mentor: ~Reserved~ Courtesy of Mads515

 _District Seven-_

Laurel Wilder's Mentor: Tobiez Moreci, Courtesy of J. S. Martin  
Jett Dobin's Mentor: Hadrian Isaacs, Courtesy of ImperioYou

 _District Eight-_

Remona "Rem" Furlough's Mentor: Aria Dirling, Courtesy of Bambooozled  
Lander Vassel's Mentor: Clarinna Handersona, Courtesy of silverslitherer

 _District Nine-_

Laurel Selkirk's Mentor: Carson Dybala, Courtesy of domgk115  
OPEN MALE TRIBUTE: Oata Tarren, Courtesy of TheBlueWaters

 _District Ten-_

Acelynn Larenin's Mentor: Melton Jaromina, Courtesy of kkfanatic22  
Troy Galveston's Mentor: Austin Orford, Courtesy of Josephm611

 _District Eleven-_

Kiva Ford's Mentor: Saffra Kincardine, Courtesy of J. S. Martin  
Spud Bennett "Cane"'s Mentor: Sage Rosetree, Courtesy of Fanatic Whovian Writer

 _District Twelve-_

Phoenix Jaxon _and_ Mirren Greenly's Mentor: Haymitch Abernathy, Courtesy of Suzanne Collins [Original Author of the Book Series]

 **Escorts~**

District One- ~Reserved~ Courtesy of J. S. Martin

District Two- Crytaline Moonstone, Courtesy of MockingjayElite

District Three- ~Reserved~ Courtesy of J. S. Martin

District Four- Kleora Skrine, Courtesy of Josephm611

District Five- Octavius (Otto) Roxen, Courtesy of Bambooozled

District Six- Zeus Fitzroy, Courtesy of ImperioYou

District Seven- Elizabeth Gordan, Courtesy of domgk115

District Eight- Metella Esterfeild, Courtesy of Cynder2013

District Nine- Velorum Redpath, Courtesy of domgk115

District Ten- Justus Shtaz, Courtesy of Josephm611

District Eleven- Zebulon James, Courtesy of ImperioYou

District Twelve- Effie Trinket, Courtesy of Suzanne Collins [Original Author of the Book Series]

 **Stylists~**

 _District One-_

Jemima Rose Sinclair's Stylist: Lorelei Vesta, Courtesy of ImperioYou  
Blake Stonem's Stylist: Nebula Renide, Courtesy of Fanatic Whovian Writer

 _District Two-_

Lucretia Cronin's Stylist: Esmeralda Schreave, Courtesy of MockingjayElite  
Caelan Edgard's Stylist: Saraphina Cross, Courtesy of silverslitherer

 _District Three-_

Althea Watts's Stylist: Grumio Excelsior, Courtesy of Cynder2013  
Atom Spark's Stylist: Lyle Cohen, Courtesy of Hilariaudrastyles

 _District Four-_

Tabatha Youle's Stylist: Kenno Ruphilla, Courtesy of J. S. Martin  
Nette Scallifer's Stylist: Saffron Pittree, Courtesy of Bambooozled

 _District Five-_

Jasper Verticular's Stylist: Ethelia Mesqi, Courtesy of Daisy3D

Grayson Marder's Stylist: Gunnar Lockhearst, Courtesy of silverslitherer

 _District Six-_

Blaire Morgan's Stylist: Jezebel Melom, Courtesy of ImperioYou  
Mallon Thorne's Stylist: OPEN

 _District Seven-_

Laurel Wilder's Stylist: OPEN  
Jett Dobin's Stylist: Aemilia Chance, Courtesy of Fanatic Whovian Writer

 _District Eight-_

Remona "Rem" Furlough's Stylist: Salvius Cillian, Courtesy of Cynder2013  
Lander Vassel's Stylist: Serena Mayben, Courtesy of domgk115

 _District Nine-_

Laurel Selkirk's Stylist: Farn Hardway, Courtesy of domgk115

 _District Ten-_

Acelynn Larenin's Stylist: Odetta Euron, Courtesy of Josephm611  
Troy Galveston's Stylist: Severina Clink, Courtesy of Josephm611

 _District Eleven-_

Kiva Ford's Stylist: Sabrina Lush, Courtesy of Zayngel22  
Spud Bennett "Cane"'s Stylist: Scorpio Hearthing, Courtesy of Bambooozled

 _District Twelve-_

Mirren Greenly's Stylist: Leatrice Harrietta, Courtesy of J. S. Martin  
Phoenix Jaxon's Stylist: Goldie Lewis, Courtesy of Hilariaudrastyles

* * *

 **Lastly, guys, we need stylists and escorts too! Virtual cookie to anyone who fills out an application. :-) Thanks again!**

 **Okay, I'm outta here.**

 **OMG WAIT. ONE LAST THING. IMPORTANT.**

 **If I forgot you on this list, PLEASE TELL ME. I had ten people at once contacting me last night, so I THINK this is everyone, but if not, please shoot me a PM or leave a comment, and I'll add you ASAP! Thanks :)**

 **Okay, NOW I'm done. ;-)**


	3. Sponsorship System and How Can You Help?

**ATTENTION: PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING ALL THE WAY THROUGH, AS IT CONTAINS IMPORTANT INFORMATION.**

 **Okay guys, welcome to the next chapter! Since the last chapter we've made a lot of progress with this story! I've gotten a _ton_ of new tributes, and even filled a district or two. But we still have a while to go. Though this is progressing a lot faster than I thought it would, I've still got a bunch of work to do, and it would _really_ help me if you could contribute to this, and make my work load a bit lighter. I've gotten to know a few of you since this started, even had a few pretty decent size PM conversations with one or two of you. So yeah, it's been really fun. But I need your help to further this story.**

 **When I'm done with this, I'm going to start writing the district 12 reapings. We're going to do it backwards because I have everything I need for district, whereas I don't for any other single district. And you guys have already done so much to help! Several of you have not only submitted a tribute, but a mentor, stylist, escort, or all three.**

 **If you want this story to progress faster, here's how you can help:**

 **1\. Spread the word. This is the biggest one. You can do anything, from telling your friend, to posting a little message on your profile. Everything helps!  
2\. Submit more characters. Right now, I'm only allowing one tribute per person, BUT, I'm allowing up to two mentors, stylists, and escorts. If you could submit even one, that really would help!  
3\. The new sponsorship system. See below.**

 **Ugh, this is beginning to sound like a PSA, so to make this interesting, I'm going to introduce something new.**

* * *

The Sponsorship System!

Okay, so I can't completely explain this to you because I have big plans that I don't want to spoil. Fanatic Whovian Writer knows what I'm talking about... xD

But basically, think of it like this: The game is a... lottery, of sorts. The more points you have, the more the odds are in the tribute of your choice's favor.

You can also send little gifts with messages to the tribute that you choose, but those won't matter if your tribute doesn't have good odds... TRUST ME.

So here's how the system works: [ONLY IF YOU SUBMITTED A CHARACTER.]

5 Points- One Tribute (Max One Tribute.) [P.S. If you reserved one, you'll get your points when you submit the form.]  
4 Points- One Mentor, Stylist, OR Escort (Max Two of Each.) [P.S. If you reserved one, you'll get your points when you submit the form.]  
1 Point- One Review +.5 IF you include somewhere in your review a brief summary of anything in bold (Reading the bold is sooo important.) [P.S. TRIBUTE FORMS DO NOT COUNT. 'K thanks.]  
.5 Point- One Follow (This is just to ensure everyone is following, because it's important to do so.)

Favorites don't give you anything, because I'm not THAT vain, but I would love if you could! :-)

IF YOU DON'T PLAN ON SUBMITTING A CHARACTER: [So this is just for those following for fun or out of interest.]

3 Points- One Review  
2 Points- One Favorite OR One Follow [You can do both for four points.]  
1 Point- Ideas OR if you have over five VALID ideas, 0.5 points for every VALID idea

Every five points tips the scale a bit more in that tribute's favor. You can do it for your own tribute, someone else's, or five for each, it's totally up to you. There's no maximum or minimum.

IF THE TRIBUTE YOU'RE SPONSORING DIES (i.e. if your submitted tribute dies... xD):  
This can be early on, or later, if you were saving your points, then congrats! Now you're just like any other wealthy Capitalite! You can spend your money on your favorite tribute.

So far, this seems to be the list, but if I missed something/one, tell me, please! Shoot me a PM and I'll change it ASAP.

 _Those With Tributes:_

 **Fanatic Whovian Writer -** 26.5 **  
Bambooozled -** 31.5 **  
Hilariaudrastyles -** 14.5 **  
ImperioYou -** 35 **  
J. S. Martin -** 22.5 **  
Josephm611 -** 29.5 **  
Mads515 -** 7.5 **  
Zayngel22 -** 13.5 **  
domgk115 -** 32.5 **  
kkfanatic22 -** 9.5 **  
misfit . right . in -** 5.5 **  
thaishark3 -** 9.5  
 **Rosemarie Benson -** 5  
 **Cynder2013 -** 23  
 **TheBlueWaters -** 9  
 **WalrusWrites -** 9.5  
 **silverslitherer -** 25.5  
 **MockingjayElite -** 21.5  
 **IIIGirlByeIII** \- 5  
 **grimbutnotalways -** 5  
 **Just-Your-Ordinary-Author -** 5.5  
 **Shadows of the Silver Wolf -** 5.5  
 **Daisy3D -** 9.5

 _Those WITHOUT Tributes:_

 **MermaidOdair** \- 2  
 **cotychan -** 2  
 **Hunger games fan2002 -** 2  
 **purplecheesepuff -** 3


	4. A Challenge of Sorts!

**Heeeeeeeey peoples! So I'm back, hopefully just in time for those of you in a later time zone who need to sleep. So I'm issuing a challenge? Why? Because A) I need this to continue to show up on the updated stories, and B) because I wanna get you guys involved! (But mostly A... kidding... mostly.) See below!**

* * *

A Challenge of Sorts

Before I start, I just want to say: READ THE ENTIRE THING THROUGH BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T I WILL KNOW AND I WILL COME AFTER YOU WITH ALL THE FORCES OF TARTARUS!

Okay, bleh. The goal of this challenge is to get the most points! And by points, I mean (you guessed it) sponsor points! I mean, you probably should already be trying, but now you really should. Why? Because of more points!

In this challenge, the top three people who earn the most points will be awarded even more points!

Currently, this is the score so far:

In first place, we have **ImperioYou** , with **35** **points**!  
In second place is **domgk115** , with a total of **32** **.5 points**!  
In third place, **Bambooozled** , with **31** **.5** **points**!

At the end of it, _what do you get_?

First place will recieve a **bonus ten points**!  
Second and third place will recieve a **bonus five points**!

What's that I hear? How can you earn more points to win? Here are some ways?

1\. Submit more characters. You can submit one tribute, two mentors, two escorts, and two stylists. This will give you a total of 29 points.  
2\. Follow this story. This is the easiest. This will earn you half a point.  
3\. Review every chapter. This will earn you a total of four points.  
3a. Review every chapter WITH a summary of everything in bold. This will give you a total of six points.

Now, for the boring part... THE RULES.

1\. YOU MUST HAVE A TRIBUTE IN THE GAMES. 'Nuff said.  
2\. You must have done everything by the deadline.  
3\. You must be have one of the top three points to win.

What are you waiting for? THE DEADLINE FOR THIS CHALLENGE IS TOMMORROW, 6/12/15, AT EXACTLY 5:30 PM MOUNTAIN TIME.

Go forth and be awesome.


	5. The Challenge Results and What's Left?

**Hello guys, and welcome back to what will hopefully be one of the last updates of this story! This contains two incredibly exciting announcements: the winners of the points contest, as promised, and, in addition, the few spots left to fill before we can start! Once all the spots are filled, I have some very exciting news to tell you, so I can't wait to fill them!**

* * *

First, **The Challenge!**

Yeah, here it is, the winners!

In first place, with a grand total of **35** **points** , is **ImperioYou**! They have been awarded **ten points** , bringing their total up to **45**! Congratulations, and thank you for all of your dedication to this story!  
In second place, with a grand total of **32.5** **points** , is **domgk115**! They have been awarded **five** **points** , bringing their total up to **37.5**! Congrats!  
In third place, with a grand total of **31** **.5** **points** , is **Bambooozled**! They have also been awarded **five** **points** , bringing their total up to **36.5**! Yay!  
The runner up is **Josephm611** , who totaled **29.5** points, so I've decided to award them **one bonus point**! Thank you!

Thank you all for your hard work and dedication to the story! You have no idea how much easier you guys made it for me, and also fun! I've had the time to talk to a lot of you, straying from this story itself, and it's been awesome. So thanks!

Now that we're done with that, we get down to the final moments: **what's left?**

I honestly can't believe it's come this far! I expected this story to crash and burn _days_ ago, yet here we are!

This is what we still need so we can start:

 _Tributes-_

1\. District Nine- Male

This means **we only need one, _one_ , ONE new person**! We have 23 people so far that have come together and submitted for this story! Jeez!

 _Escorts-_

1\. District One's Escort. RESERVED.  
2\. District Three's Escort. RESERVED.

 _Mentors-_

1\. District One- Jemima's Mentor. RESERVED.  
2\. District Six- Mallon's Mentor. RESERVED.

 _Stylists-_

1\. District Four- Tabatha's Stylist. RESERVED.  
2\. District Six- Mallon's Stylist  
3\. District Seven- Laurel W.'s Stylist  
4\. District Nine- OPEN MALE SPOT's Stylist

Just a friendly reminder - though you can only submit one tribute, you _can_ submit up to two mentors or stylists (or both)! I would say also escorts, but they're full.

WHEN ALL OF THE TRIUBUTES ARE SUBMITTED, I WILL REVEAL THE (evil) SPONSOR SYSTEM SECRET!


End file.
